Obturación
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Retos Foro "El Destino de una estrella" ** Yaten odia que compitan con su propia altanería y le molesten en su gira. Y aprovechará el pequeño secreto de Haruka para hacerla tragar sus insultos.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Historia para el topic "Retos" (Cuarta ronda: Objeto + País) del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**OBTURACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

Era pasado media noche, Yaten se encontraba mirando su nuevo juguete, explorando sus funciones a la par del folleto de instrucciones.

A Yaten no le gustaba compartir el escenario, menos salir de gira con alguien mas, pero su agente insistió que como grupo, les haría bien presentarse en algunos países junto a Michiru Kaioh, lástima que ella no saliera sin su amante, Haruka Tenoh, y que la rubia, fuera un real dolor de cabeza.

Les dieron dos días de vacaciones apenas pisaron suelo chileno. Él se quejó de las pocas posibilidades de recorrer más de ese país, debido a lo largo de su territorio. Había estado mirando imágenes por Internet y encontró lugares realmente distintos a la naturaleza que él conocía, pero todos demasiado lejanos a la capital del país, donde ellos permanecerían. Pero dejó de quejarse cuando les ofrecieron un día en el centro de Ski, ya que la cordillera estaba pegada a Santiago. Menos se quejó cuando luego los llevaron a un viaje hacia las costas, donde pudo disfrutar de finas comidas marinas. Ok, si reclamaba porque las distancias a lo largo fueran excesivas, podía agradecer que la angostura del territorio permitiera ir a dos lugares tan opuestos como la cordillera de los Andes y el Océano Pacífico en tan poco tiempo.

Gustó de montañas distintas a las que bien conocía de su país, así como ver el Océanos que siempre visitó, pero desde el otro lado del mundo.

Dentro de sus primeras salidas, compró algunos recuerdos, así como otra cosa que llamó su atención, y no supo como nunca lo hizo antes, siendo que en Japón, tenía aparatos tecnológicos diez veces mas avanzados que en ese rincón del mundo. Compró una cámara de video para ir más allá de su hábito por la imagen estática, quiso probar trabajar el movimiento de las imágenes. Cuando regresara a Tokio, compraría alguna mejor.

Él todo lo que quiso fue plasmar el lugar que visitaban. Pero tuvo que escuchar a Seiya, a él y su idea al aire. Aburrido de los continuos comentarios molestos de Tenoh y su arrogancia, el pelinegro propuso avergonzarla en público, grabándola en el momento que ella no notara cuan domada es, y nada de esa mujer masculina que es. Seiya habló por más de media hora y él intentó ignorarle, pero escuchó cosas, cosas que le quedaron dando vueltas.

Recordó palabras vagas, algo sobre juegos que Haruka y Michiru compartían por las noches, que él escuchaba cuando caminaba de vuelta a su habitación del hotel, cómo la rubia dejaba de lado su rudeza exclusivamente para la violinista, volviéndose una dócil gatita. Yaten no contuvo su risa ante eso, y la humillación que le haría pasar, aunque no quiso saber realmente lo métodos que utilizó Seiya para enterarse de tanto detalle.

Quiso ignorarlo pero ya estaba con una idea fija, y sabía que no podría hacer más que ejecutar su plan, el plan que su cabeza comenzó a maquinar sin poder controlarlo, para hacerle tragar su orgullo, dejarle claro que nadie pasaría sobre él.

Llegó de madrugada de vuelta a su habitación, asqueado de su cuerpo sudado y su ropa desordenada. Enseguida fue a la ducha, permaneciendo bajo el chorro de agua caliente por largo tiempo. Luego se recostó en la amplia cama que ocupó durante esos días de gira, mientras sonreía engreído, satisfecho por tener en sus manos el material que acabaría con Tenoh.

Durmió mas tranquilo que en los últimos días de ajetreo por sus conciertos y ensayos…al fin.

Era temprano por la mañana, mientras se vestía con su impecable traje de sastre, cuando el estruendo en su puerta lo alertó. Haruka Tenoh estaba allí furiosa, sosteniendo el sobre en su mano, el que él mismo dejó pajo la puerta unas horas antes. La cara de enojo que ella mostró, le dejó más que claro que tenía éxito, y solo ayudó para aumentar la burla.

"No acepto amenazas de niñitos malcriados." – Dijo conteniendo su rabia, pero Yaten la ignoró.

"No bromeo, no amenazo." – Comentó ligero, acomodando el nudo de su corbata. – "Sal de aquí"

Ella avanzó sin perder tiempo, empujándolo para tomarlo del cuello.

"No te metas conmigo, enano, que puedes terminal muy mal parado."

"Y a ti te gusta mas sobre una silla, ¿no es asi?" – Molestó sin poder evitarlo. – "¿Hoy qué traje usarás? Tal vez deberías pedirle prestado el uniforme a la mucama del hotel." – Sonrió con gusto, escabulléndose hacia el otro extremo, tomando la manija de la puerta y dándole el gesto de retirarse.

Haruka lo miró asesina, pero caminó hasta la puerta.

"Te arrepentirás, Kou, cuando menos lo esperes, pagarás por esto." – Soltó antes de salir y cerrar de un fuerte portazo.

Yaten rió con ganas, volviendo a su armario para sacar de allí la cámara. Se sentó sobre el colchón, prendiendo el aparato para retroceder la cinta y llevársela a Seiya, quién dijo pasarla a su computadora y publicarla en un sitio de Internet. Pero cuando pasó por las imágenes, solo encontró algunos ruidos, y unos pequeños destellos de luz por el borde. Lo demás….era completamente negro.

Frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo qué ocurría, así que puso la cámara en función para grabar, tal vez el lente tenía alguna falla. Pero al ponerlo así y ver en la pantalla el mismo negro fondo…puso su mano en el extremo de la cámara, y lo notó; allí esta el protector del lente.

"¡Maldición!" – Exclamó, quitándolo esta vez, notando que cometió el error más estúpido que pudo pasar, él nunca quitó el protector, él no había grabado ninguna imagen de Haruka y Michiru.

Golpearon la puerta y luego pasó dentro Seiya, tarareando una de sus canciones.

"Hora de divertirnos." – Dijo, esperando que le entregara el material filmado.

Yaten miró fijamente la cámara, y miró enojado a Seiya.

"No hay anda, es tu culpa." –Acusó.

"¿Mi culpa? ¿No hay material?" – Repitió Seiya, no entendiendo.

"Claro que es tu culpa, quizá donde compraste esta cinta, es de mala calidad, por favor, Seiya, no es como si debieras ir por lo mas barato. La cinta de cortó, perdí todo lo que grabé anoche." –Reclamó, sin titubear en lo que decía.

Seiya encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Lástima, será otra vez" – Dijo saliendo de nuevo por la puerta.

Yaten permaneció allí, terminando de retroceder la cinta para grabar encima. Al almuerzo irían a un exclusivo restaurante donde servían empanadas de variados tipos, y estuvo curioso por probar las especiales culinarias del lugar, así como el vino traído directamente de una antigua cosecha de la viña que visitarían al día siguiente.

No tenía intención de gastar sus energías en grabar de nuevo a esas dos, menos ahora que Haruka sabía que lo intentó. Solo esperaba que la rubia no quisiera molestarlo y tenderle alguna treta, porque si se atrevía, esta vez si la haría pagar, sin ninguna contemplación. Y por supuesto, cuidaría cada detalle esta vez.

–

–

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Notas _

_Objeto: Cámara filmadora_

_País: Chile! _

_**Hola!**_

_**Odié este reto!**_

_**No porque me lo pusieran, de hecho se me hizo entretenido, pero creo que no he sido capaz de hacer algo bueno y divertido, o trabajar bien los elementos, si dependiera de mi, diría "Reto no cumplido" xDD**_

_**Me costó eso si, plasmar mi país, creo que es mas fácil cuando tienes una idea de prototipo sobre lo que un país es…como "Japón, sushi, anime" "Francia, queso, torre Eiffel" Y como vivo en Chile, para mi todo es tan…normal, que costó encontrar cosas distintivas. **_

_**Ciertamente me pillaron en momento en que mis musas duermen plácidamente y no me ayudan en nada, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. **_

_**Y con esto, estoy preparada para reclamos u.u**_

_**Que además, siempre me sirven para aprender y mejorar.**_

_**Ojalá al menos les den ganas de visitar acá, que es precioso =P **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
